Pretty Cure Royal Power!
Pretty Cure Royal Power! (プリキュアロイヤルパワー！ Purikyuaroiyarupawā!) is the official tranformation phrase used by Princess Emily, Princess Kaitlan, Princess Shelby, and Princess Ella in Princess Power Pretty Cure!. Emily will need her Heart Earrings, Kaitlan will need her Floral Necklace, Shelby will need her Star Bracelet, and Ella will need her Peace-Sign Watch. Transformation The girls shout:"Pretty Cure...." and take their special mini-item from their transformation item and hold it out. Then the mini-item becomes their transformation tiara. They finish their speech with,"Royal Power!" Their tiara glows and they place it upon their head. The crown glows their color and their accessory, top, sleeves, gloves (if had), skirts, boots, and of course, their hair. The tiara reverts to it's original spot, and the girls say their introduction. Solo Transformations Princess Emily For Princess Emily's solo transformation, she says, "Pretty Cure..." and takes her bottom right heart earring (if you were in her view), then holds it in front of her. It glows red and becomes her transformation tiara. She then finishes her speech with, "Royal Power!". She makes a heart with her hands and giggles, then puts the transformation tiara on. Her earrings turn hot pink. Then her top appears, sleeves, skirts, boots, then her hair grows and is turned violet red. She then flies down and lands. She says her intro speech while making another heart shape with her hands. Then turns and poses her intro pose. Princess Kaitlan For Princess Kaitlan's solo transformation, she says, "Pretty Cure..." and grabs the middle flower on her bracelet and holds it in front of her. It glows orange and becomes her tranformation tiara. She then finishes her speech with, "Royal Power!". She then snaps causing a flower shower, then smiles. Then she puts her transformation tiara on. Her bracelet turns yellow orange. Her top appears first, then sleeves, skirt, boots, then her hair glows and becomes slightly past shoulder length, and it also turns red orange. She flies down, touching a flower and grabbing it, then lands. She says her intro speech while holding her flower. Then she turns and poses, with a wink. Translations Japanese All:プリキュア... -''Takes their mini-item, and it becomes the tiara-''...ロイヤルパワー！ Cure Love:幸福と愛ののピンクのハートは、キュアラブ！ Cure Floral:勇気のオレンジ色の花は、キュアフローラル！ Cure Star:決意の流れ星は、キュアスター！ Cure Hope:親切の黄色のピースサインは、キュアホープ！ Cure Love:我々ロイヤリティかもしれませ... Cure Floral:しかし悪は私たちの前に崩れる！ Cure Star:そしてあなたためのとして... Cure Hope:私達はあなたにへのルールを適用し！ All:私たちは、プリンセスパワープリキュアです！私たちは意志ショーチームワークパワー！ Romaji All:Purikyua...-''Takes their mini-item, and it becomes the tiara-''...Roiyaru Pawā! Cure Love:Shiawase to ai no no pinku no hāto wa, Kyua Rabu! Cure Floral:Yūki no orenji-iro no hana wa, Kyua Furōraru! '' Cure Star:''Ketsui no nagareboshi wa, Kyua Sutā! Cure Hope:Shinsetsu no kiiro no pīsusain wa, Kyua Hōpu! Cure Love:Wareware roiyariti kamo shiremase..''.' Cure Floral:Shikashi aku wa watashitachi no mae ni kuzureru! Cure Star:Soshite anata tame no to shite... Cure Hope:Watashitachi wa anata ni e no rūru o tekiyō shi! All:Watashitachiha, purinsesupawāpurikyuadesu! Watashitachiha ishi shōchīmuwākupawā! English All:Pretty Cure...''-Takes their mini-item, and it becomes the tiara-''...Royal Power! Cure Love:The pink heart of happiness and love, Cure Love! Cure Floral:The orange flower of courage, Cure Floral! Cure Star:The shooting star of determination, Cure Star! Cure Hope:The yellow peace sign of kindness, Cure Hope! Cure Love:We might be royalty... Cure Floral:But evil collapses before us! Cure Star:And as for you... Cure Hope:We will apply the rules to you to! All:We are Princess Power Pretty Cure! We will show teamwork power! Category:Transformation Phrases Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever